College Away From You
by iamnotavampire2
Summary: Elena left Mystic Falls after high school to go to college, having to leave everyone behind. Damon and Elena had a budding romance before she left. Now with friends Drew and Cara, what will happen when someone she hasn't seen in 5 years appears?
1. 5 Years Gone

I have a brand new story for you! I really hope you enjoy it!

**Summary: **Elena left Mystic Falls after high school to go to college, having to leave everyone behind. Damon and Elena had a budding romance before she left for collage, now she's left heartbroken trying to get through college. What happens when a surprise comes for a visit after 5 years?

**Pairing/Characters: **Elena, Damon, Drew, and Cara. Damon/Elena.

(If you want to see what Cara and Drew look like go to my profile to get the URLS)

**Rating: **T

**Enjoy! **

_**Italics and Bold are Flashbacks and **__Just Italic is either text messages or diary entries!_

College Away From You

Part One: 5 Years Gone

Elena walked around her small house that she shared with her friends Drew and Cara. She was now 22 years old. She had left Mystic Falls 5 years ago to go to College at the worst possible time.

Damon had stolen her heart the day she left. She remembered it all very well.

"_**I'm going to miss you Damon." Elena said as she stood by her car with everything packed away and ready to go. **_

"_**As much as I hate to admit it, I'll miss you too." Damon said as Elena hugged him. **_

_**Elena felt tears coming to her eyes as she let Damon go. She remembered when Stefan was finally well enough to come out of the cellar. He had gone back on the animal diet and wanted Elena back. **_

_**She had rejected his offer and Stefan had left Mystic Falls heartbroken. Elena had felt bad but after everything that's happened between them she just couldn't. Bonnie barely said 15 words a day to her and Caroline and Matt had broken up and Matt was trying to spend a lot of time with Elena. **_

_**Elena avoided Matt knowing that Caroline would flip if Matt tried anything on her. So she spent most of her time with Damon and Caroline. **_

_**Damon and Elena had grown very close and although they had the constant fighting they became the best of friends. **_

"_**Don't cry Elena." Damon said as he wiped the tears from her eyes.**_

_**Elena smiled to Damon and hugged him again, "Why is this so hard?" **_

_**Damon pulled back and smiled at Elena. "I don't know, In 172 years I've never been so upset to see someone go." **_

_**Elena nodded and grabbed her keys out of her pocket and turned around to get into her car. **_

_**She was then pulled back to Damon and his lips were against hers for the first time ever. Elena kissed Damon back as more tears fell from her eyes, and she could've sworn that some had been Damon's.**_

"_**Good-bye Kitten." He said as she walked back to her car. **_

"_**Good-bye." She said with a smile. **_

It had been five years since she had last seen Damon Salvatore. She visited Mystic Falls sometimes to check up on him but the boarding house was always empty.

She walked into her bedroom and saw her very modern themed room. Her friends were very colorful people but she wanted something a little darker for the room.

It had a black bed that was low to the ground with dark purple sheets. She had a black dresser, vanity, bookshelf and desk. She had a black vase with fake purple roses coming out of it and a small black couch on the side of the room.

She looked over to her desk and saw her schoolbooks piled neatly with paper and pens beside it with a black lamp.

She looked back to her nightstand beside her bed and saw her alarm clock. She had a very boring looking room unless you were her. She then looked to the top of her dresser to see her favorite part of her room.

There were 5 pictures on her dresser. There was one of Jeremy, one of Jenna, another of Caroline, another of her mother and father and then the last one. Damon.

Elena looked at the picture and smiled. She missed him so much. She wished that Damon would be home next time she visited, or at least come to visit her.

Elena grabbed her stuff for class and walked out of her bedroom.

"Let's go Elena." Drew called from the door.

"Sorry." She called as she ran to the door. Drew was tall and he had long straight black hair with blue bangs. He had his tongue, and lip pierced. He looked like an average Emo kid but once you got to know him he was so funny.

Elena walked out the door with Drew and said, "Where's Cara?"

"In the car already." Drew said.

Elena smiled at him and walked to the back seat of the car.

"Took you long enough." Cara said as Drew hopped into the drivers seat.

Cara was a little shorter than Elena and had curly red hair. She was very petite but could definitely put up quite the fight.

"Sorry I lost track of time." Elena said as Drew drove off to the campus.

"We need to get you out of the house. Maybe tonight we'll go out." Drew said.

Drew had been in love with Elena ever since he first saw her but he was positive that Elena didn't feel the same way so he kept it to himself. He had a girlfriend as well. It always hurt when a guy asked Elena out or tried to make a move on her, but her being Elena she always rejected them.

It was like she was waiting for someone.

"Yeah, we can go out for something to eat, go to the pizza place down the street."

Elena smiled and said, "Yeah, we'll go after class."

Drew smiled at her and parked at the entrance to the school. "See you guys after class."

Drew, Cara and Elena all parted their separate ways and went to class. After 7 hours of lectures, writing and reading they ended up meeting inside the school.

"Did you hear that Professor Gail is planning an exam for tomorrow?" Drew asked.

"He told us about that three weeks ago." Elena laughed.

"You really have to stop procrastinating." Cara said as they walked out of the school and into the parking lot.

"I don't procrastinate, I just relax then work." Drew explained.

"Yeah until it's due the next day." Elena laughed.

Drew laughed and then looked over to his car and saw a blue mustang sitting next to it.

Elena recognized the car but she just shrugged it off. There had to be tons of cars like that out there. It wasn't whom she was thinking about.

"Nice car." Drew said as they hopped into their Mini.

"Yeah." Elena simply said as she got into the car with Cara and Drew.

"To the pizza place Drew." Cara said. Drew laughed and drove off. Elena looked back to the blue mustang.

They arrived within a few minutes to the pizza place and went inside. "What are we doing tomorrow?" Cara asked as they waited for the pizza.

"I'm probably going to do nothing." Elena said as she took a sip of her diet coke.

"It's Friday tomorrow, and you aren't going to spend it inside like every other weekend. Best part is we don't have school all week! We only have like an hour of school until we're free to do what we want." Drew scolded.

"I'm aware, but don't we have exams tomorrow? We're going to have to be there later." Elena said.

"That doesn't mean we can't go shopping or something." Cara said trying to figure Elena out. They had been friends for years but she was so difficult.

"Maybe." She said as the pizza arrived.

They ate their pizza and they came to a conclusion of shopping tomorrow after class. Something that they did almost every weekend.

Elena, Drew and Cara walked out of the pizza place and Elena saw the same blue mustang sitting there.

Elena tried to ignore it completely and just hopped into the car and didn't say anything as they drove home.

"You ok 'Lena?" Drew asked as they walked inside.

"Yeah, maybe we should go and get you ready for the test tomorrow." Elena laughed.

"Fine." He pouted and walked in the house.

Drew and Elena sat in the living room and started studying until there was a knock at the door.

"I got it!" Cara yelled from her bedroom.

"Ok." Elena said as she went back to studying with Drew.

"It's Amanda and Vick. Let's go Drew." Cara yelled from the door.

"We have some double date thing tonight, I'll see you later." Drew said as he closed his book.

"Ok, just promise me you'll study a little more when you get back."

"Ok, mom." Drew said with a laugh.

Elena laughed and Drew walked out the door with Cara.

Elena spent the night cramming for the exam but when midnight came around she heard something outside the window.

She walked up to it and saw a shadow move. Elena got a little worried until she saw a black cat moving about. Elena sighed in relief and decided that she needed sleep.

She walked into her bedroom and changed into her shorts and t-shirt before hopping into bed and falling asleep quickly.

Elena woke up to someone shaking her. "Five more minutes Jenna." Elena muttered.

"No, Elena its Cara. We have an exam in an hour so how about you wake up."

Elena rolled over in her sleep and said, "W-what?"

"Get up! You slept in until 4! The exams in an hour."

"Crap." Elena said as she got up and walked to her closet.

"I'll be in the kitchen, you want anything?" Cara asked.

"Coffee please." Elena said as she slipped into jeans, t-shirt and her black jacket.

Cara walked out of her bedroom as Elena packed up what she would need for the exam. It was a huge one so she would end up being there until after dark.

Elena walked out to see Drew studying.

"Thank God you're here, I'm confused." Drew said as he sat there.

Elena laughed and quickly explained the problem and then got her coffee.

"Ok, we have to go." Cara said looking at the clock.

Elena, Drew and Cara dashed out of the door and this time Elena drove while Cara and Drew quizzed each other.

When they arrived at the campus they saw students starting to go in. They followed everyone in.

They made it with a minute to spare and the test began. They sat there for hours as the professor tapped a pencil on a book. Elena finally finished the exam and Cara and Drew weren't far behind.

Elena walked outside and waited out in the hall for them to finish up. Drew eventually walked out and walked next to her.

"Well that was hell." He said.

"Yup and now we're free for the week." Elena said as they waited for Cara.

They waited for about 10 minutes until Cara finally came out. "Have fun?" Drew asked. "Let's go get some coffee." Cara responded.

Elena laughed and they walked out of the school and towards the parking lot until Elena heard movement and stopped.

"Did you hear that?" Elena asked as Drew and Cara stopped.

"Yeah." Drew said as he backed up to Elena.

Elena heard the bush rustle and she turned to it and then there was a gust of window behind her.

The campus wasn't very bright. It was just illuminated by the streetlights.

Elena remembered when this happened to her in Mystic Falls. She wished she had a stake on her right now. She had gotten rid of her necklace but she loaded her watch.

Cara and Drew were freaking out and as she looked forward she saw a man step out from the darkness and into the light. Elena's jaw dropped.

_**Ok, I hope you enjoy it! Review!**_


	2. The Man In The Dark

So I have a new chapter for you! I left you with a huge cliffhanger. Enjoy! Sorry if reactions aren't they way you want them.

College Away From You 

Part Two: The Man In The Dark

A figure of a man stepped out from the darkness and into the light radiating from the streetlight.

Elena's jaw dropped and Drew and Cara screamed. Elena took a step closer just to confirm if it was who she thought it was.

"Elena, don't he might hurt you." Drew said as he tried to grab her arm to pull her away.

"I'll be fine." She said breathlessly, almost as if under a spell as both her and the man took another step forward.

"Please Elena, were scared let's get home!" Cara begged.

"In a minute." Elena said trying to make out the face in front of her.

"Elena!" Cara and Drew said at the same time as man smirked.

"I'll be fine!" Elena repeated and walked closer same with the man. She was finally able to make out the face and she smiled and tears came to her eyes.

"Miss me?" He asked from a distance as Drew and Cara looked at each other confused.

Elena smiled and nodded and the man walked closer and Elena ran to him. "Elena." He whispered.

Elena smiled and looked up to him. The face that she loved, even the smirk that was always plastered on it.

"Damon." She whispered back as he bent down and kissed her. Drew and Cara were in complete shock. She was kissing the guy that had just scared them to death.

Drew was pretty sure his mouth was open wide. Did she even know the guy? Did he? He was too far away to tell.

Elena kissed Damon back with such a passion that he had to hold her tighter or he would probably have collapsed.

"I missed you." She whispered as she pulled away from his lips and just enjoyed being in his arms.

"I missed you too, but it looks like your friends are a little shocked." He whispered back.

Elena looked back to see Cara's eyes wide and still shaking a little and Drew with his mouth hanging wide-open and fists clenched.

Elena smiled and nodded him forward. Damon casually walked towards them and examined Drew's jaw almost stuck in place.

"Keep it like that and flies are going to fly in." Damon said with a smirk.

Drew closed his mouth and just started at Elena dumbfounded. When Damon walked over to Cara, Drew mouthed out, "Who is that?"

"Damon." She mouthed back.

Damon was looking at the shaking Cara and said, "You ok?"

"Yeah…" She said quietly.

Damon turned back to Elena and said, "I don't think they approve of me."

"You scared the crap out of them." Elena retorted.

"No, no we're good." Drew said coming out of his somewhat trance. He poked Cara and she smiled weakly at him.

"It was tempting. I couldn't resist." Damon explained as Elena glared at him.

"Knowing you, you probably couldn't." She laughed.

Damon smiled and looked over to her friends. "Damon, Salvatore." He said as he wrapped an arm around Elena's waist.

"Drew, Ramsay." Drew replied mockingly.

"I'm Cara." Cara said sweetly.

"And I haven't seen you in five years." He said turning to Elena.

"I'm aware." Elena said as she handed the keys to Drew.

Drew nodded at the acknowledgement and walked to the car with Cara. He was hurting a little, he still loved Elena, but this new guy, Damon, apparently held her heart.

"I came looking for you." Elena said as Damon smirked at her.

"Did you now?" He said as they walked towards her car.

"Yeah, I went to the boarding house but it was empty."

"I was out." Damon shrugged.

"Did the council start to suspect you not growing old?" Elena asked as she got into the backseat of the car.

"I left before that happened. I actually went looking for Stefan." He said as Drew glared at him through the rearview mirrors.

"How was he doing?" Elena asked as Damon placed his hands behind his head.

"He was brooding about." Damon laughed.

"Seriously Damon." Elena said as Cara and Drew remained silent and drove back to the house.

"Still depressed over you, hiding out in a small house outside of Tulsa." Damon said.

"Tulsa? He went to Tulsa?"

"Yeah apparently, but enough about Stefan." Damon said with a suggestive smirk.

"Fine, where have you been for the past five years." Elena said ignoring his smirk.

"Around, I looked for Stefan for a while. Then I tried to find you."

"I think someone cares." Elena mocked.

"Not even close." Damon said tapping her nose.

"Then why did you come find me?" Elena asked as they pulled into the driveway.

"Um, we're here." Drew said, as he got out of the car with Cara hot on his trail.

"Because I knew that I would get laid out of it." Damon smirked.

"Of course, Damon comes to get laid, not see an old friend." Elena said as she got out and walked to the door.

"Elena." Damon said as she walked inside and leaned against the doorframe.

"Damon." She mocked.

"Let me in." He said. Elena shrugged her shoulders and walked back into the house leaving the door open.

"Elena." Damon called.

"What?" She called back.

"Invite me in." He asked.

"So you can get laid?" Elena asked harshly as she returned to the doorway with a cup of coffee.

"I was kidding." Damon said leaning against the doorway.

Elena glared and he smiled. "Please let me in."

Drew then walked up to the door with a cup of coffee. "Is he coming in?"

"I don't know." Elena said.

"Come on, we'll have fun." Damon said with a smirk.

Drew was very confused, couldn't he just walk in?

Elena sighed she really did miss Damon and she did want to talk. "Fine, get in here."

Damon smirked at her and took the coffee cup from her and drank some. Elena frowned and closed the door.

Drew looked at Elena weird and she shook her head as Damon walked into the living room.

Cara was on the phone as Damon walked in and sat down on the couch. Elena sat on the armchair and Drew sat on the opposite couch.

They started talking a little but it was uncomfortable for Drew.

"Ok see you tomorrow." She said and hung up the phone.

"So what are we talking about?" Cara asked as she sat next to Drew.

"The weather." Drew said. "It's an intriguing topic." He said sarcastically.

"God, he sounds like me." Damon said looking at Drew.

"Yeah but he's not an ass like you." Elena said with a smile.

"Oh like you didn't have fun with me." Damon laughed.

Elena rolled her eyes and Cara said, "So did you guys break up when you left for college?"

"We were never together." Elena said as got up and grabbed her coffee back from Damon.

"Then what was with the epic reunion back at the school?" Drew asked.

Elena was quiet for a minute and so was Damon. They had no idea what that was.

"I don't know." Elena said looking over to Damon.

"She finally realized that she couldn't resist me and I am way hotter than my brother." Damon laughed.

Elena glared and Cara looked over to him and said, "Brother?"

"Yeah she was insane and dated my brooding whiney brother for like what? 7? 8? 9 months?" Damon said with a laugh.

"Why'd you break up?" Cara asked.

Elena and Damon froze temporarily until Elena thought up something "He changed who he was."

"Oh, so you went to Damon?" Drew asked.

"Not really. We just got closer." Elena said as Damon took the coffee back.

"Yeah, making out every Friday night close." Damon said with a smirk and took a sip of the coffee.

"We've kissed twice." Elena snapped.

"No need to get snarky." Damon smirked.

Elena was about to make a come back when Cara said, "As much as I would like to watch you guys fight, but we agreed to do something."

"Oh, yeah." Elena said as she grabbed the coffee from Damon and placed it in the kitchen. She remembered that she had agreed to go shopping with Drew and Cara tonight.

"I will go get my stuff and get rid of Damon." Elena said with a smile towards him.

Damon smirked, "It's like you don't want me here."

"That's not what I said." Elena muttered quietly as she walked towards her bedroom.

Damon perked up and excused himself from the living room and walked to Elena.

"That means you do want me here." Damon said as Elena walked into her room and Damon shut the door.

"Of course I want you here." Elena said as Damon examined the black, and purple themed room.

"Then why are we fighting?" Damon said as he plopped on the bed.

"You started it." She fired as she searched for her purse and phone.

Damon got up and walked over to her and put his hands on her waist. "Doesn't matter Elena. If you want me here and I want you there." He said nodding towards the bed. "Then what's stopping you?"

Elena's jaw opened and closed trying to make a retort but Damon smirked and took advantage of the moment to lean in a kiss her.

Elena wasn't too surprised when Damon kissed her. She was almost expecting it. She tried to pull away but Damon didn't let her and as soon as his tongue was on her lips she was done resisting. She quickly granted Damon the access and he took advantage of her mouth. The kiss lasted for over five minutes until Elena pulled away when she heard Drew's voice cut through the door.

"I have to leave." Elena pouted.

"I'll be back later on tonight or better I'll give you my new address." Damon smirked walking to her desk and writing it down before passing it to her.

Elena nodded and Damon was about to kiss her again until he noticed some pictures on her dresser. He smirked and walked over to the dresser and smirked.

"No picture for Saint Stefan but there's one for me? I must've made a bigger imprint on you then I thought." Damon smirked.

"Shut up and I'll see you later on, ok." Elena said finding her purse and phone.

"Fine, see you tonight. I'll be waiting." Damon said seductively. Elena gulped and nodded as Damon disappeared.

Elena sighed and opened the door to see Drew and Cara waiting. "Where's Damon? I thought he went into your room."

"Oh, he left. He went out the window. He's just weird like that." Elena said as she walked towards her friends.

"Ok, let's go." Drew said as they walked out of the house. Elena smiled to herself wondering what Damon wanted to do with her.

She walked into the backseat and Cara drove this time.

"So Damon, he's a little bit um…" Drew carried off.

"Sarcastic? Annoying? Asshole-ish?" Elena suggested.

Drew laughed and said, "He seemed like all of those but he seemed like an okay guy."

"Is he that guy that you keep a picture of in your room?" Cara asked.

"Yeah, he was one of my best friends for about a year and a half before I had to leave." Elena said as they pulled up to the mall.

"What about his brother?" Drew asked as they got out.

"He was a downer. He could be fun but only when he was hammered." Elena laughed.

Drew and Cara smiled and they walked into the mall. They spent only a few hours because the stores were starting to close and they brought up Damon a few more times and they talked about what they were going to do for the rest of the week.

When they left the mall, Elena drove home and when she parked she stayed in the car debating whether to go or not.

"You coming Elena?" Drew asked before he got out of the car.

"No, I have something to do. I'll be back later." She said as she put the car in gear and waved off Drew.

Elena drove to Damon's wondering if she would be just another one-night stand to him. Elena felt a little nervous as she arrived to the big mansion like house. Just like the old boarding house.

Elena walked up to the door and knocked. The door was opened to someone other than Damon.

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**Who do you think will be at the door? **_

_**Did you check out Cara and Drew's pictures? (If not they're on my profile)**_

_**What about Damon and Elena's bickering? Should they have been all lovey-dovey when they saw each other? **_

_**Can you review?? Love you! –Taylor.**_


	3. What Are You Doing Here?

This week is going to be hell for me. I have a play coming up soon and it's all dress rehearsals all week until Thursday night. The performance, so please bear with me for updating this week. I will try!

College Away From You

Part Three: What Are You Doing Here?

Stefan opened the door and smiled at Elena. "Elena! I haven't seen you in so long!" Stefan tried to go in for a kiss but Elena pulled back. "We broke up Stefan." Elena reminded him. "Well what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Damon. He asked me to come over." Elena said as Stefan backed away from the door.

"Please come in, he's making a trip to the blood bank at the moment but it'd be nice to catch up." Stefan said almost a little to cheery.

"Um, ok." Elena said as Stefan led her inside to a black suited house. Everything was black; it must be Damon's. Elena sat down on a black leather couch and looked at Stefan who sat on a couch next to the one she was on.

"Damon told me you were in Tulsa." Elena said trying to make conversation.

"I was. I just came back today. Damon told me he was going to look for you and I decided to come say hi after 5 years." Stefan explained.

"Well I'm glad to know that you're ok." Elena smiled softly.

"What would give you the idea that I wasn't ok?" Stefan asked suspiciously. Elena gulped and said, "Damon told me that you were heartbroken."

"It's all in the past Elena. Don't worry about it." Stefan smiled. "Ok." Elena said with a nod. It was quiet for a moment until Stefan spoke up. "I'm going to be attending college now. I have to make it look like I am getting older."

"That's great! Any idea where you'll go?" Elena asked knowing that was a stupid question. Stefan laughed. "Is it ok if attend here?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine, you can meet Drew and Cara." Elena smiled.

"Drew and Cara? New friends?" Stefan asked. "Yeah, they're great, a little crazy, but great nonetheless." Elena said.

"Can't wait to meet them." Stefan said with a nervous smile. Elena tilted her head at him and frowned. "You seem a little nervous are you ok?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine. You just look different." Stefan said avoiding the subject. "I guess five years of aging does that." Elena smiled, "Unlike you."

"Trust me, you don't want to be a vampire. It's hell." Stefan said going back into his normal brooding self. "I never said that I did. I was just making a point." Elena giggled as Damon walked in muttering something. Damon looked at Elena and smirked. "Look who came to take me up on my offer?"

Stefan frowned and said, "Offer?"

"I came to talk Damon. I want to know what's happened." Elena said.

"After?" He asked with a smirk. Stefan looked in between the two and Elena shrugged her shoulders. Stefan sat uncomfortably. He was still deeply in love with Elena, he had called Damon and he had started to brag about seeing Elena again. When he heard it, he left his little house in Tulsa and ran here to see her. It's what was bugging him so immensely. He knew that Damon and Elena had something; he just really hoped they decided to ignore it.

"So let's talk quickly." Damon said as he placed the blood in the fridge and sat down next to Elena. Elena's heart started to pound and Damon smirked at her.

"What happened after I left?" Elena asked ignoring her heart beating so heavily.

"Bonnie tried to do her witch mumbo jumbo and kill me." Damon said with a frown.

"She tried to kill you?" Elena asked concerned. "Yeah, something about 'you killed my grams, I hate you, go to hell.'" Damon smirked.

"Did you get her angry?" Elena asked.

"Unless walking down the street counts as a crime." Damon said with yet another smirk.

"She must be really mad." Elena said with a frown.

"I wouldn't know. I left a few weeks after that." Damon said then turned closer to Elena. "Are we done talking now? Because we can continue what we started in the parking lot, and your bedroom." He whispered just loud enough for Stefan to hear.

Stefan frowned and said, "I need to go hunting, and I'll be back in a while." Elena nodded as she backed up from Damon.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Damon frowned and rolled his eyes. "You came here for me and I'm going to give it too you." Elena tried not to giggle and was failing at it. She looked at Damon's smirking face and said, "I'm here to talk. Not to have sex with you."

"Of course you did. Consider it _I miss you_ sex." Damon laughed. Elena frowned as he tried to get on top of her. "I don't want a one-night stand Damon." Elena said as she finally got far enough away from him that she could stand up.

"Who said anything about a one night stand? You're the only human that I haven't used for snacking on." He said as he stood up and walked towards her.

Elena tried to say something but she couldn't find the words and Damon took advantage of her like this to swoop down and kiss her. Hard.

Elena tried to protest but it just wasn't working. She found her body responding and her arms wrapped around his neck. "Damon…" She moaned against his lips. Damon smirked and soon she was in a very dark bedroom.

Damon pulled away and Elena looked around and back to Damon. "Typical Damon." He laughed and continued what he had just started.

"Where do you think Elena went?" Drew asked as Cara took out a pop from the fridge.

"She's probably with Damon." Cara replied as she sat down on the couch beside him.

"Do you think that's why she rejected every guy that asked her out?" Drew asked frowning a little. "Probably. She's kept a picture of him for five years." Drew frowned and Cara sat down next to him. "You're going to have to get over her eventually. You have a girlfriend, move on." Cara said.

"I never said I liked Elena." Drew said.

"I can tell." Cara said.

"I'll be fine. She looks happy. I don't want to ruin that." Drew said.

Cara nodded as someone knocked on the door. Cara got up and Drew smiled at her. Cara opened the door to a man's face.

_Thanks for reading! Review please? I have to get ready for practice and exams tomorrow! I'll see you later! _

_Stefan should really get a life huh?_

_Damon and Elena aren't going to have a one-night stand? What does that mean?_

_Drew still loves Elena, poor guy. Do you agree? Personally I like him._

_Who's at the door? _

_Review. _


	4. Um, Hi?

I missed you guys so here is a new chapter!

**College Away From You **

**Chapter Four: Um, Hi?**

Cara stood at the door confused. She looked at the man and frowned. "Um, hi?" She managed to say.

"Hi, is Elena here?" The blonde hair boy asked. Cara smiled at him and said, "Um, no she's not but you can come in if you'd like. She should be here soon."

"Just tell her that Matt stopped by and give her this." Matt said as he passed her a piece of paper with his number on it. Cara smiled weakly and said, "Ok, I'll tell her." Matt walked out and back to his pick up truck and Cara walked over to Drew.

"Who was that?" Drew asked. Drew was still a little upset about Elena and Damon. "Someone looking for Elena." Cara said.

"That's cool." Drew said with a frown. Just then Drew's phone went off.

"Hello?" He answered. Cara could only hear the muttering of a girl and some yelling and Drew's responses were ok, uh-huh, and yes. Drew hung up the phone and threw it across the room.

"What's wrong?" Cara asked.

"Amanda left me." Drew said as he got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed. Goodnight Cara." Drew said before slamming the door and hoping into bed.

Cara frowned. Elena really did have a way of breaking guys hearts. She always rejected them and Drew always did love her but maybe he needed this to move on from her and to someone new.

"Damn." Elena said as Damon leant against the headboard with Elena on his chest.

"Damn is right." Damon retorted noticing how stupid that sounded. He had just had the most amazing sex ever and he was at a loss of words.

Elena and Damon were silent for a moment and then there was a knocking on his bedroom door. "Can I help you?" Damon asked as Elena covered her naked body up.

"Just checking in." Stefan said from the other side of the door.

"Thanks mom." Damon muttered as he squeezed Elena tight and flipped her over when he heard Stefan make his way to the kitchen. "You up for round two?" He asked as he placed kisses down her neck and towards her chest.

"I really want too but I have to go home, but I need a shower first." Elena said as Damon stopped and sat her up.

"So I get shower sex then I see you tomorrow?" Damon asked.

"If that's what you want." Elena said as she ran a hand down his bare chest.

"Then I guess I need a shower too." He said as he kissed her and led her to the bathroom.

Stefan was in the kitchen listening to everything that they had said. He knew that Elena didn't have school all week due to stupid spring break so they were going to be together all week.

He needed someway to get Elena alone. He needed to get the school to cancel Spring Break, or something. Then it hit him. He should compel the school board to cancel it so he could be closer to Elena for the week! It was a foolproof plan.

He listened in again to hear moaning coming from the shower. Stefan just shook it off and ran to the college campus. Stefan only had to run a few seconds and when he arrived he realized her would need the tiniest sliver of human blood. He was so glad that he could finally control his craving and he could have the blood in moderation.

Stefan saw a girl walking down the street and quickly approached her. She was easy to convince to let him drink from her. Stefan bit down quickly, took only a little and compelled the girl to forget. Now it was time to compel the head master.

Stefan snuck into the school easily and searched the hallways until he saw a man leaving his office. Stefan smiled as he set his plan into phase one. He rushed the man and looked him in the eye.

"Are you the head master of this college?" Stefan asked with compulsion.

"Yes." He replied.

"Great, you are going to call everyone of your students and tell them that Spring Break has been cancelled this year and is expected to be in class Monday."

The man was in a trance and repeated everything and walked back into his office and then Stefan walked in and said, "Add a new student also. Stefan Salvatore, age 18."

The man just nodded and Stefan watched him place his name into the computer and pass him a class schedule. Stefan nodded and walked away listening to the chubby man start calling student.

Things were looking up in favor of him getting Elena back.

"Time to get out Kitten." Damon smirked and turned off the water. Elena pouted at him and he only smirked again.

"You have to get home and it'll leave you wanting more." Damon said as he placed a tender kiss on Elena then handed her a towel. Elena wrapped it around her body and said, "At least we have all week to catch up."

"Hmm, do you know how many times we could do it in a week?" Damon asked seductively just as Mariana's Trench's Celebrity Status started. Elena laughed and answered her phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hello Miss Gilbert, this is headmaster Collin." The man's voice said.

"Oh, hi." She said awkwardly.

"I am sorry to inform you but Spring Break had been cancelled. You will be expected to return to school on Monday morning." He said and then hung up the phone.

Elena pouted as he heard a hair dryer from the bathroom. Elena laughed and frowned as she walked into the bathroom again. "You're kidding me right?"

"I love my hair, you know that!" Damon said as he turned it off and his hair looked practically dry already.

"Um, yeah. Bad news." Elena said as Damon passed her the hair dryer.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked as he grabbed his boxers from the floor.

"Spring Break just got cancelled. That was my headmaster." Elena pouted.

"What! That's crap." Damon said with a frown. "What am I supposed to do all week?"

Elena rolled her eyes and said. "You could always enroll in college."

"Can we have sex in a janitors closet?" Damon asked.

"If you can find one available." Elena laughed. Damon smirked and pulled on his clothes. "I will be back in five minutes."

"Ok." Elena said as she started to blow dry her hair. What could've made the headmaster decide to cancel Spring Break? Her whole week with Damon was ruined with stupid classes.

Within a five-minute range Damon was back and Elena's hair had just dried and he was smiling. "All done. I also got him to put me in as many of your classes as possible. That means we can sneak off!" Damon said with a smile.

"You're a sex addict." Elena said as she grabbed her girl-boxers, bra, jeans and t-shirt off from the floor.

"No, I'm just awesome." Damon said with a smirk as Elena collected her things. Elena said good-bye, gave Damon a quick kiss, said good-bye to Stefan and left. Damon waited until Elena's car was gone and then looked to Stefan.

"You compelled the headmaster of Elena's school." He frowned.

_**OMG! The plot thickens. LOL. I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!**_


	5. Jealous Much?

Ok, so I took a break from writing yesterday. I'm sorry but I usually update everyday and I really needed a day away from it all. Please enjoy this new chapter!

X

College Away From You

Part Five: Jealous Much? 

"So what if I did?" Stefan asked with a cocky attitude. Damon glared at him and frowned.

"You ruined my week with Elena!" Damon snapped.

"I never ruined it, I just made sure that I get to see her more often this week." Stefan said as he walked around the kitchen.

"So you enrolled in her college without asking her?" Damon frowned.

"NO! I asked her and she said that she didn't care." Stefan snapped.

"I bet you didn't say that directly but implied it." Damon muttered. Stefan went quiet and Damon walked up to him.

"Get out of my house. Get away from my girl." Damon said as he grabbed his throat and pushed him against the fridge.

"I'll get out but no promises on Elena. If she decides she wants me back, I won't be the one to tell her no." Stefan frowned. "Especially since I'll be in college with her and you won't."

Stefan walked towards the door and Damon narrowed his eyes. "I knew you compelled the headmaster because I went and compelled my way into the college also."

Stefan turned to Damon with a pale expression. "See you later brother." Damon muttered and pushed him out the door and closed it.

Damon sighed and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of blood.

X

Elena drove home from a very pleasurable visit with Damon. She drove up the driveway and saw that there weren't any lights on; it was unusual to see nobody up at 12:00.

Elena grabbed her keys and walked into the door and called out quietly. "Drew? Cara?"

There wasn't a response and Elena went in and locked the door. Elena walked to the light switch and turned it on and saw Drew lying on the couch. Elena smiled and walked over to him and sat on the couch next to him.

"Drew…" Elena said quietly and shaking him slightly. Drew groaned in his sleep and shook his head back and forth.

"Drew wake up, its Elena." She said a little louder and shook him harder.

"Elena, hmm? That's a pretty name." Drew said still half asleep.

"Wake up Drew!" Elena said loudly and Drew shot up and almost into Elena.

"Whoa! Hey there." Drew said groggily.

"Hey, how about you get to bed? You seem tired." Elena said as she stood up and extended her hands to Drew.

"I'm not tired." Drew said sitting up and turning on the TV.

"You were just passed out a few minutes ago. Come on I'll bring you too your room." Elena said turning off the TV and grabbing Drew's hands and pulling him up and to his room.

"Thanks Elena." Drew smiled and turned around.

"Good night Drew." She laughed as he closed his door and she walked to her own room. Elena frowned when she realized she was given a report to do on any subject due on Monday now. She was very upset that Spring Break had been cancelled but glad that Damon enrolled.

Stefan had told her that he was considering enrolling here but she just shrugged it off. He was probably not going too.

Elena turned on her lamp and looked at her paper. She had to write an essay on some science thing but she was really tired and unfocused from earlier to write. But she had to if she wanted to hang out with Drew, Cara and Damon all weekend.

Elena sat down and she began to write. She wrote and wrote and every few words she would accidentally write Damon's name or something. After a few hours she was half way done. She needed sleep and it was probably already four in the morning.

Elena groaned and walked over to her bed and saw a note on it. Great just another excuse not to go to sleep. Elena grabbed it and read it over.

_Elena, _

_Some guy named Matt came by looking for you and he left an address on this note so yeah. _

_-Cara_

_43 Opened Gate Ville_

_1-900- 555-4267_

Elena was shocked. Was everyone looking for her now? It was first Damon, then Stefan and now Matt? Elena just threw the note on her dresser and changed into her short shorts and tank top.

Elena slipped under the purple blankets and fell into a dreamful sleep.

X

Morning came around and Elena looked around to see that it was no longer morning but two in the afternoon. When the bright sunlight hit Elena's eyes she cringed and stretched upwards. She almost screamed when she looked over into the corner of the room and saw Damon lounging on her window seat.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Elena asked as he smirked at her.

"Well seeing as how the house is empty and I was bored back at my lonely house." Damon said with another smirk.

"Don't you have Stefan at your house?" Elena asked as she stretched again and got up. Damon was instantly in front of her and she almost fell down but Damon prevented that from happening.

"We got in a fight and I kicked him out." Damon smirked and pulled her close. Elena pulled back from him and said, "Can I at least brush my teeth first?"

Damon pouted and looked at her. "You better hurry."

Elena laughed and said, "Hmm, maybe I'll just brush my teeth, eat some breakfast, write my paper, drink some coffee, then I'll come back to you."

"Hey! It's two in the afternoon and I have been waiting in your room for five hours to wake up." Damon pouted again.

"Can someone say stalker?" Elena laughed.

"I haven't seen you for five years Elena, I think I've earned the right to be a little stalker-ish." Then he paused and said, "I really like how you talk in your sleep."

"I don't talk in my sleep!" Elena snapped as she walked to the washroom and started to brush her teeth. Damon looked at her from the mirror and laughed. "Ok, so it's more like a moaning sound that sounds a hell lot like my name."

Elena pouted and finished her teeth brushing and walked out of it and to the kitchen she saw another note telling her that Drew and Cara were out enjoying life.

Elena sighed and sat down on the couch with a cup of coffee and Damon looked to her and followed.

"Yeah, Damon first, Coffee last!" He said as he took the coffee, placed it on the coffee table and grabbed Elena's legs and wrapped them around his waist. Elena giggled as Damon began to dominate Elena.

Little did they know of the figure standing just outside the window?

X

_Ok, so what did you think? _

_Who's at the window?_

_Sorry for the lack of Delena. _

_Papers suck. _

_OK Review! OR no new chapters!_


	6. What Are You?

**Only a few more chapters of this story left! Please enjoy this next chapter!**

X

College Away From You 

Part Six: What Are You?

Damon was straddling Elena on the couch only in his black silk boxers and Elena was only in her black bra and matching girl boxers. Damon was placing chaste kisses down her neck and Elena gave a small moan as Damon cupped her bra – clad breast.

Elena fumbled with the waistband of Damon's boxers and he broke away from a kiss that he was placing on her neck and looked to her, "Not yet."

"Please Damon." Elena begged as she ground against his erection. It was Damon's turn to hold in a moan as he looked down to Elena and smiled. "Let me have my fun first." He smirked.

Elena pouted for a moment before Damon grabbed her breasts and squeezed them together to make a nice cleavage. Damon smirked at her and brought his face down and licked in between the valley that he had created.

Elena moaned and dug her fingers into Damon's hair and she could feel his smirk on her chest. Damon wrapped his hands around her back and went for the clasp of her bra. Elena arched up to allow him to take it off.

Damon had the clasp in his hand and he felt his fangs extending but just then the door opened and Damon shot up to look at Drew and Cara walking into the house with shopping bags and Cara gasped and dropped them all while Drew just stared at Damon.

"What the hell is with your eyes?" Cara asked. Elena froze and looked up to Damon whose fangs had extended and veins had appeared under his eyes.

X

Stefan walked back to the hotel room he had rented out after watching Damon and Elena practically get it on in the living room of Elena's house. Maybe his chance was over, if he had only gotten to her before Damon.

How the hell was he supposed to be around Elena if Damon was dragging her off somewhere? He couldn't go into her house yet and Damon was obviously invited in.

Stefan walked to the hotel lobby and frowned at the sight in front of him.

"Matt?" He asked to the blonde man checking in. The man turned to him and laughed.

"Stefan Salvatore." Matt paused. "How've you been man?" He asked as he walked away from the check in desk with his keys.

"Fine, but why are you here?" Stefan asked as they walked to the elevators as the bell boy walked in beside them.

"My college transferred me here." Matt said as the elevator started. "Why are you here?" Stefan frowned temporarily at the question and said, "I also got transferred here and I came to see Elena."

"Yeah, I went to see Elena when someone on campus told me that she attended here. She wasn't home but some red head answered the door and told me that she'd give her the message." Matt said as the elevator dinged.

Stefan and Matt both walked out, "Yeah, I saw her last night actually."

"How is she?" Matt asked as he stopped in the hallway near his door.

"I don't know we didn't talk much." Stefan said.

"Was something else going on? I'm pretty sure that after a while she would want to talk to you." Matt frowned.

"It was at Damon's house. She was more interested in him." Stefan said as Matt unlocked his door.

"Oh, too bad." Matt said. He was hoping he could get Elena back because he heard she was single. Now with both the Salvatore's in town that dream was crushed.

"Well, see you around Matt." Stefan said as he walked off.

"Bye." He said as he walked into the room. Matt frowned as he walked into the cream colored room along side the bellboy. "Thanks." He said as he placed a 50 in the man's hand. Matt had gotten a summer job with a Junior Football league and he was made quite the amount of money.

He frowned when he enrolled because he heard that the Spring Break here had been cancelled. Elena was with Damon and it also made him quite angry.

X

Damon looked to Elena and got off of her and quickly pulled on his jeans and shirt and threw Elena's at her.

Elena quickly shuffled into them as Cara and Drew continued to stand around with their mouths wide open. When Damon was dressed he walked up to the gaping friends of Elena and looked them straight in the eyes.

"You both saw nothing that happened here." Damon compelled them. Elena frowned and walked up to him and whispered, "They're wearing vervain Damon."

"It didn't look like nothing!" Cara snapped. Drew took their bags and placed it into their rooms, he honestly didn't care that something was wrong with Damon's eyes. He was more concerned that he had just seen Elena in almost nothing and it wasn't helping him to get over her.

"It was nothing." Elena said as she zipped up her sweater.

"Elena, come on. He had fangs and veins under his eyes!" Drew said trying to get his mind off of the image of Elena's bra.

Elena was at a loss at what to do but Damon whispered to her, "You want them to know?"

Elena frowned. She never really wanted to bring vampires into anyone's life but now it was necessary. Elena nodded and looked to Cara and Drew and said, "Damon is different than most people."

"We figured that out, now what's going on Elena?" Cara asked as she avoided Damon and sat down on the couch with Drew next to her.

Elena looked over to Damon and was confused on what to do. "Just tell them, if they get angry I take off the vervain."

"Vervain?" Drew asked. What the hell is vervain? Drew thought as he looked back to Elena and Damon.

"Um, yeah. Damon's a vampire." Elena said waiting for Drew and Cara's reactions.

X

_Ok, so I'm still thinking of a plot. You'd think that six chapters in I would have a plot but NOPE! Just think that makes a longer story, even though I am considering ending it without a huge plot at all? What do you think? Review!_

_Matt and Stefan? What should I do with them? _

_Drew and Cara's reaction? Good, bad, freaked out? _


	7. Yeah, Sure

Ok, so I'm back! Did anyone miss me at all? I doubt it but now that I only have two stories on the go, I'll update this one more often! Yeah! Enjoy the story!

X

College Away From You

Part Seven: Yeah Sure

"Damon's a vampire." Elena said as Damon walked beside Elena. Cara and Drew glared at Elena and then laughed.

"You expect us to believe that he's a vampire? Like Count Dracula?" Drew laughed. He was laughing quite hard now because it was actually like she was serious.

"Yeah sure, he's a vampire, Elena. Just live your little vampire fantasies." Cara laughed. Elena glared at them and said, "Damon is a vampire."

Drew and Cara were still laughing and Damon was getting irritated but what really blew him away was Elena. She turned around to him and said, "Bite me."

"What?" Damon said taken off guard. Elena frowned at him and said, "You heard me. Bite me!"

"It's addictive Elena. For both of us." He whispered. Cara and Drew were still chuckling and Elena moved her hair to the side and put her hands on his chest and said, "Just bite me."

Damon frowned but obliged as Drew and Cara stopped laughing and watched him. He leaned down to Elena's neck and just before he dug his face into Elena's neck he revealed his vampire face to Drew and Cara and bit.

"What the hell?" He heard Drew mutter as Elena's blood flowed down his throat and it tasted like honey and sugar. Damon wanted to continue drinking and judging by Elena's moans she wanted him to continue also.

He stopped himself before he went to far and Elena passed out. Damon licked the wound and backed away to Drew and Cara's now pale and emotionless faces. "Believe it now?" Damon asked as Elena turned to them and they saw the bite mark.

Damon wiped off his lips with his hand and Drew finally showed an emotion. Astonishment. Drew walked up to Damon and smiled. "Did you know Dracula?"

Damon glared at him and said, "I'm not that old!" Elena laughed but Cara still stood quietly. "Dracula was thousands of years old!" Damon added to him. While Drew and Damon talk about Dracula Elena walked over to Cara.

"You ok?" She asked. Cara looked to Elena and frowned. "He hurt you." She said.

Elena smiled and said, "That didn't hurt Cara." Cara gave a weak smile and said, "Sorry just kind of a lot of information to take in."

"Yeah, it took a while for me to contemplate it." Elena said as she heard Drew say, "How old are you?"

"Somewhere past the 150 mark." Damon smirked. Drew was amazed and Elena and Cara walked over. Elena walked over to Damon and said, "You're not that young. Stefan was 162 last time I was in Mystic Falls and you're five years old then him. So… you would be…" Elena thought about it for a minute. "172. God, you're getting old."

Cara frowned. She tried to make a joke to comfort herself. "I thought my 100 year old grandmother was old."

"Just consider me 25." Damon said with his hand in Elena's. "I look better like that."

Cara laughed a little but still feeling a little uncomfortable around Damon. Elena looked to Damon and could tell he was thinking. "What you thinking about?" She asked.

"Damn, you can tell when I think?" Damon asked. Elena shrugged her shoulders and said, "I figured out that face six years ago."

Damon smirked and said, "Remember Georgia?" Drew and Cara looked over to him as Cara got a text. Cara excused herself and Elena said, "I still have a hangover from Georgia."

Drew looked over to the both of them and said, "What happened in Georgia."

"Damon got me drunk, then he almost got killed and then I saved his ass." Elena laughed.

"If he hadn't hit me with that freaking baseball bat and poured gasoline on me I could've saved myself." Damon said.

"We should go get drunk!" Damon said with a smirk as Cara came back into the living room holding back tears.

"Cara?" Elena said. "What happened?"

"Vick broke up with me for that slut Katie!" Cara cried. (I'm sorry if you're name is Katie, I really do apologize but I needed a name!)

"Katie? Who's Katie?" Elena asked. She wasn't familiar with this one yet.

"Some new girl!" Cara sobbed as she walked to her bedroom. Damon frowned and Drew said, "You guys go ahead. I'll hang here with Cara."

Elena frowned and Damon looked to her. "So let's go." He smirked.

"But Cara…" Elena frowned. "Will be fine with Drew here. Come on let's get drunk!" He said as he pulled her out the door as Elena grabbed her wallet.

X

Stefan was walking down the hallway when Matt stepped out in front of him and saw him.

"Hey." Stefan said to Matt who looked behind him and waved. "Hey." He simply said. "Where you off too?"

"I need a drink." Stefan said. He was starting to turn into Damon. Drinking away his sorrows but he still reminisced on the past. "Me too." Matt said as he walked to the elevator.

"Sweet." Stefan said not really knowing how to talk to Matt. "Yeah, I'm going to go see what the college girls are like here." Stefan laughed and soon they were both in their different cars and at the bar.

Stefan walked in and saw a few girls sitting at the bar and nodded at Matt. "Which one?" He asked with a laugh.

"Dibs on the blonde." He said laughing. "That means I get the redhead."

Matt and Stefan walked up to the girls and found out that their names were Jessica and Samantha. Stefan got Samantha and Matt got Jessica. They sat at a booth with the girls and ordered a lot of alcohol and they both stopped drinking when they saw two familiar people at the bar.

Matt and Stefan looked over and saw that Damon and Elena were walking over. Jessica and Samantha smiled at Elena and she smiled back. "Elena!" They said at the same time getting up and hugging her.

"Jessica, Samantha." She said as gave them a little hug back and then they sat back down with Matt and Stefan. Jessica looked to Elena and told her and Damon to sit down. "Elena, this is…" Samantha started but Elena finished.

" Hey Matt. Hey Stefan." She said with a smile. Matt looked at her lovingly and Damon wanted to rip off that Mutt kid's head.

"Are you a mind reader?" Jessica asked. They weren't exactly the smartest things on campus but they made great friends.

"No, they're actually from my old high school." Elena said. Then Damon decided to have some fun.

"And if I recall they're both your exes." Damon smirked at Stefan and Matt.

Stefan and Matt looked uncomfortable and Jessica and Samantha said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Damon. Stefan's much hotter older brother." Damon smirked and got up as he saw that their drinks were ready. "Oh, dating both brothers, that's kinky Elena." Samantha smiled. Elena rolled her eyes and said goodbye to Jessica and Samantha.

"Bye guys. I'll call you both later." Elena said as she walked away from the table.

"Ok." Matt and Stefan both said at the same time. Samantha and Jessica got up and said, "We have to use the little girls room. We'll be back." They both giggled and walked away.

"Wow, this campus seems interesting." Matt said.

"Yeah." Stefan said looking over to Damon and Elena practically swallowing each other.

Matt looked over and frowned. "She really knows how to break hearts." Stefan nodded as Samantha and Jessica walked back.

X

Drew had just gotten Cara to get some sleep and he was watching TV. He heard a knock at the door. He rolled his eyes and opened the door to a blonde girl who looked a hell of a lot like Elena.

"Hi I'm Katherine. Can I come in and use your phone?" The blonde asked. Drew shrugged his shoulders and invited her in.

X

_**Uh-Oh! Katherine's back and she's blonde! WTF! I'll update soon! Now questions.**_

_**Ok, Please answer this. WHAT DO I DO WITH MATT AND STEFAN? Bromance? Friends? Full-Blown Romance? I don't know!**_

_**How do you feel about Drew and Cara's reactions? **_

_**What about Matt with Jessica and Stefan with Samantha?**_

_**Elena getting bitten? **_

_**Review! **_

_**Taylor ! **_


	8. I'm Katherine

Anyone miss me? Doubt it, but hey! Enjoy this chapter, cause that 's what you're here for right? Not my pointless Author's Note, but please do enjoy. The story is coming to an end. Not this chapter but possibly the next. Nah! Just kidding. There are more chapters coming up!

**X**

College Away From You

Part Eight: "I'm Katherine" 

Katherine walked in and the boy with the black hair and blue bangs showed her where the phone was. He left the room for a moment and Katherine pretend to call her darling boyfriend Marty. Yeah, right like she would ever date someone named Marty. She had dated an Albert though. She thought about this as the boy returned.

"Do you mind if I wait her until he picks me up?" Katherine said in her sweetest voice.

"No, not at all, please sit. Make yourself at home." He said. "My name's Drew by the way."

Katherine smiled. She liked the name Drew but it reminded her of one of the first boys she had first played back in 1864. Damon. For all she knew he was staked by his brother Stefan and was a hundred years gone.

"Nice to meet you Drew, as I said before, my name is Katherine." She said flirtatiously.

"That's a beautiful name." Drew said before thinking them over. Was he actually flirting with her? He had just seen Elena half naked in the living room and he had quiet the erection at that but it could be because she looked almost identical to her, except the hair color.

"You have a nice one too." She giggled. The boy was flirting with her and she was going to take full advantage of it, sex, blood and ditching at morning. Like always. Maybe no compulsion would be necessary. She wasn't in the mood too.

Drew smiled and Katherine said, "What's you're last name Drew?"

"Ramsay. What about yours?" Drew smiled.

"Pierce." She smiled and then added, "How old are you Drew?"

"24? Why?" He asked.

"Good, then what I'm about to do to you is legal." She smirked. Katherine placed her lips against his and spent no time unbuckling his belt. He was taken off guard by her sudden gesture so he pushed away.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" He asked. Katherine frowned. Compulsion necessary. The thing was she smelt vervain on him. She ignored his question and used her nose to lead her to a watch. Katherine smirked at him and ripped of the watch.

Katherine looked deep into his eyes and said, "You love me. You'll let me do any sexual advances I want. Understand?"

Drew looked deep into her eyes and nodded. "I understand."

"Good." Katherine smiled as she said, "Where's the bedroom?" She had a plan now to play this game for a few months before leaving. A repeat of the Salvatore incident, but this time there was only one. And she knew that meant Drew was too be a vampire soon. Katherine smirked as Drew took her hand and led her into his bedroom.

Drew stood up and said, "This way love." Katherine smiled and giggled still playing her little game.

**X**

Damon and Elena were out front Elena's house and standing close to one another. "I think we should finish what we started on the couch."

Elena smiled and said, "Not on the couch Cara and Drew are home now."

"Fine, bedroom it is. But I always have thought of the couch to have that kink factor." Damon said as Elena opened the door.

"Shhhh." Elena said putting a finger to her mouth and took Damon's house and walked into her bedroom. Damon walked into the room and listened into the room next to them.

"Cara's sleeping." He said as he listened into the room over. Damon's eyes shot open and listened in. Elena looked over to him and said, "What?"

"Drew's got company." He laughed. Elena smiled. He got over Amanda quick. By the point Damon turned off the main light and Elena was left blind.

"Damon, not funny." She said as she felt around for him. She knew Damon was smirking and could completely see her. Elena walked with her arms out and then she heard Damon whisper in her ear, "I think it's funny."

Elena turned around but he was gone. Elena sighed and gave up on trying to find him, if she did they would be playing this game all night and she really wasn't into finding him.

She made her way to the bed, still trying to feel her way. When her hands touched the bed she felt something else and the lamplight went on. Elena's eyes adjusted and she saw that her hand was on Damon's package.

"Someone's horny tonight." He said as she pulled her hand away and blushed. "You're an asshole." She said with a frown as Damon got on his knees and grabbed Elena's shoulders.

"Maybe, but I'm sexy so that evens it out." He smirked and rolled her over the bed so he was on top of her.

"I don't know if I'd call you sexy." Elena said as Damon frowned at her. He smirked at her and said, "So if I took my clothes off right now and you had free roam you wouldn't think it was sexy?"

Elena blushed and Damon smirked. "That's what I thought." He said as he lifted Elena's shirt over her head and smirked. Soon there was nothing left but discarded clothes and naked bodies. A few hours later they finished as Elena was laying on Damon's chest.

"Damn." He muttered. Elena smiled and said, "That was amazing."

Damon shook his head and said, "That was earth-shattering."

Elena smiled and cuddled into Damon. "Ok, goodnight Damon."

"Goodnight." He whispered as they both fell asleep.

**X**

"Morning Love." Drew said as he woke up to a smirking Katherine.

"Morning." She replied simply as Drew kissed her. Katherine kissed him back taking over the kiss and then pulling back and adjusting her pupils. "I'm moving in. Understand."

"I understand." He said as she got out of bed and grabbed her bra, thong and Drew's t-shirt from the floor.

"I'm going to get some coffee and probably meet your roomies." She winked as she opened the door. Katherine heard talking in the kitchen and kissing. Someone else got lucky in this house. She smirked and just walked into the kitchen. She stopped when she saw a girl almost identical to her and her old flame Damon.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Damon hissed as the other girl went pale.

**X**

_Ok, so this is a revised Chapter. I got a response back and most people thought i went a little overboard with the smut. SO.. smut gone. Consider it like it never happened! Next chapter up sometime soon! Promise! _


	9. Hey Roomy!

_Ok, so some of you really did NOT like the smut so it's gone. Just little blurbs before I cut it off. Some of you PM me that you thought it was over board so… I think I'll stay away from it. The old chapter had been revised so, check it out, if you want but here is the next chapter. _

**X**

College Away From You 

Part Nine: Hey Roomy

"You act as if you don't want to see me." Katherine smirked and then examined the other girl.

"It's been years Katherine, and now you show up again and expect everything to be fine?" Damon snapped.

"Just to be fair I had no idea that you and you're little replacement. Which I must say is very impressive in the looking like me department. Lived here. I'm just simply doing what I do best. Seduce, bite, crush and leave." Katherine smirked.

"I'm Elena. Nice to meet you too." Elena said sarcastically. Katherine glared and hissed, "If you knew anything about me, you wouldn't get snarky with me."

"Oh, I know all about you. Katherine. 1864, you broke both Damon and Stefan's heart. You were left in a church to burn but there was a tomb underneath only to be discovered that you weren't there." Elena said simply. "And if I remember correctly you were also a brunette."

"Oh, so you got this one all informed and yes, I did used to be a brunette but after 145, I got sick of the color." Katherine stated.

"Why don't you just leave Katherine?" Damon asked.

"I have a boyfriend now and this is my new house for a while." She smirked.

"Stay away from Drew!" Elena snapped and it took all of her willpower not to jump her, knowing she would rip off her head quickly.

"You were smart to give him that little loaded watch but it wasn't any use to me so I disposed of it." Katherine smiled. "Don't worry, I'll play with him for a little while and then I'll leave him alone."

Elena was still angry and Katherine could sense Damon getting angrier also. She laughed and said, "But if it bugs you so much, maybe I'll stay a little longer." She winked and walked away and towards Drew's room.

"Damon…" Elena simply said.

"I know, I'll figure out something. But she's compelling Drew, which only means that she is going to change him.

"No! I don't want him to be changed!" Elena cried. Damon hugged her and said, "We'll figure something out. I promise."

"Ok, but what if she hurts him or Cara?" Elena asked as Cara walked out of her bedroom.

"I promise, everything will be fine. I'll stake her if I have too." Damon said as Cara nodded at them.

"Morning." Elena said to Cara. "How you feeling?"

"Better. Vick is such an idiot. I deserve better than some guy you breaks up with me on text message."

"Yeah, you do." Elena said as she pulled away from Damon and grabbed a coffee.

"We have class tomorrow. What are we going to do for that paper?" Cara asked.

"I started it on the life of penguins." Elena chuckled. Damon glanced at her and smirked. "Penguins?"

"Yeah, I always thought they were cute." Elena said.

"But not as cute as me right." He smiled.

"I don't know…" Elena said as Cara laughed and sat in the living room.

"The three of us should do something today. Since I heard Drew all night I can just assume that he doesn't want to leave his bedroom." Cara said.

"We should go see Matt and Stefan again today. I really need to talk to them." Elena said moving towards the empty couch and sitting down next to her.

Elena took a sip and Cara looked confused. "I think not. We saw them yesterday." Damon yawned as he sat down next to Elena and stole her coffee.

"Hey." Elena scowled as he took a huge sip. "What do you want to do Cara?"

"We could go to the new mall that opened up yesterday." Cara suggested.

"It'll be packed." Damon said as he pulled his lips away from the cup. Elena took it back and said, "Do you have to complain about everything?"

"Yes mom." Damon frowned and took the coffee from Elena just as she was about to take another sip.

Cara chuckled and said, "You two fight like crazy."

Elena sighed, "You should've seen us in Mystic Falls. We honestly were the best of friends but everyone thought that we wanted to murder each other."

"Yeah, I would annoy her and I think it went so far at one time that she pushed me out her second story window." Damon said as Elena took the cup back again and quickly took a gulp.

"Elena!" Cara laughed. Elena shrugged her shoulders. "He's a big vampire, he survived."

"What did I even do to you?" Damon asked trying to figure it all out.

"Caroline and I were having a sleepover and she was asleep and Damon came in and suggested that I wake her up, take off our clothes and have a pillow fight." Elena said in between swigs of coffee.

"Is that the blonde girl on your dresser?" Cara asked. Elena nodded and Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"It was a good suggestion if you ask me." Damon smirked. Cara frowned, "Why does he always do that?"

"Do what?" Elena asked as she looked at his face, "Smirk? I have no idea."

"You love my smirk." Damon said as he leaned in to Elena's face and stole her coffee again.

"I want to slap your smirk." She muttered under her breath as Cara burst into laughter and Damon frowned.

**X**

"Love? What do you want to do today?" Drew asked as Katherine crawled back on top of him.

"This." She said as she extended her fangs and pierced them into Drew's neck. Drew didn't know how to respond to this but he was in love with her so he let her bite. When he did this willingly it felt phenomenal. Katherine sucked some of his blood and she pulled back.

"How was that?" Katherine asked needed to know if she needed to use compulsion again.

"Great." Drew said with a smirk. Katherine smirked at him and said, "Do you want to be with me forever Drew?"

"Yes!" Drew said with a smile.

"Then I'll make you a deal. I'll change you soon if you don't tell anyone about what I am and what I do to you." Katherine smirked, while using compulsion just to be safe.

"Of course my love." Drew said staring deep into her eyes. Katherine smirked and kissed Drew. She bit open her wrist and shoved it into his mouth.

**X**

Stefan woke up to his hotel room with that Samantha girl beside him. Apparently he had drunk a little too much last night. Samantha turned to him and smiled.

"Good Morning." She smiled and cuddled into him.

"Morning." He said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hmm, do you go to college here?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah, I start tomorrow." Stefan said with a yawn.

"That's good." She said as she smiled at him. "Last night was fun." She giggled.

"How'd we get back here?" He asked. Samantha giggled and said, "I have no idea. I was sooo hammered!"

"So was I." Stefan smiled at her. Samantha may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but she was fun. She was something that Stefan needed at the moment.

**X**

Matt woke up to Jessica in the kitchen.

"Morning Sleepy head!" She called. Matt flicked his eyes open and was surprised when she smelt the aroma of pancakes coming from the kitchen. "I thought you'd be hungry, so I'm making breakfast."

"Thanks." Matt said as he stretched and walked over to the kitchen.

"I may not be very smart but my cooking is phenomenal, it's what paid for college." She smiled and placed two plates on the table.

"It really is." Matt said as he took a bite of the waffle. Jessica smiled and said, "So what do you want to do today?"

"Maybe you could show me around. I only just moved here. I could use the help." Matt said. He had always been sweet to girls. It was just his nature. Maybe he would ask this one out again.

"Sure! I also heard that you're here on a football scholarship." She smiled.

"Yeah, I love football." Matt said.

"My favorite team is the Pittsburg Steelers." She smiled. Matt smiled and said, "You like sports?" He asked.

"Yup! I love the Washington Capitals hockey team, The Yankees, and I even watch Canadian Football! I love the Saskatchewan Roughriders!" Jessica smiled.

Matt chuckled and said, "I'm going to like you Jessica."

Jessica giggled again and took a bite of her pancake.

**X**

Damon and Elena had agreed to go to the mall with Cara. They were going for a shower before she had to leave.

"So, what are we going to do about Katherine?" Elena asked knowing she couldn't hear them over the shower water.

"I have a plan. We're going to need vervain for Drew. Get Katherine while she's away from Drew. Sneak it into him. Remember the story of how Katherine got caught from my father's actions?" Damon asked as Elena rubbed shampoo into his hair.

"Sneak it into a drink or something? So when she bites him, she'll be poisoned. Then we'll call the cops and they'll come and pick her up." Damon smirked.

"How do you know that they know about Vampires?" Elena asked.

"I've had quite the experience in this town with their secret council. Just like in Mystic Falls." Damon said as he rubbed the conditioner out of Elena's hair.

"Ok, I hope this works. I don't want anything to happen to Drew." Elena said as Damon stepped around her and rinsed out the bubbles in his hair.

"But right now, we're going to the mall, where there's change rooms. Private change rooms." Damon smirked as they got out of the shower.

"You're insatiable." She muttered. Damon smirked, as they got ready. Within twenty minutes they were out of Elena's room and getting ready to go.

"Elena, let's go." Cara called. Damon came out and sighed. "No Damon?"

"Damon can come too." Cara laughed.

They quickly shuffled out of the house, leaving Drew and Katherine alone. As they shuffled into the car Elena could only hope that Damon's plan would pull through.

**X**

_Ok, so that's this chapter! Damon's got a plan to rid themselves and Drew of Katherine. No romance for Matt and Stefan! They got some girls now! _

_Do you feel bad for Drew? Getting used like that?_

_Damon and Elena's plan? _

_School starts tomorrow for them? What's going to happen with all the new faces there? _

_Jessica likes the Washington Capitals Hockey team, which NHL team do you like? I am a HUGE Edmonton Oilers fan! Always have, always will!_

_Stefan and Samantha? I don't know? What do you think? _

_Review! Taylor!_


	10. Katherine's New Boy Toy

I'm back *sigh*. I'm tired. I can't wait for school to be over. God, I have a camping trip and two graduations in one weekend, so no updates Friday – Sunday. Sorry. Please enjoy all the chapters until then.

**X**

College Away From You 

Part Ten: Katherine's Little Boy Toy

The mall was crammed with people and Damon was constantly complaining. "It's packed, you know how I hate people."

Elena glared and Cara chuckled. "I'm aware, I've been your only friend in 145 years. I get it. Now come on stop complaining, we're almost done."

"I'll stop complaining when we get to a change room." Damon smirked. Elena hit him and said, "No, not in a change room!"

"In a fountain?" He asked. Elena glared and said, "That's worse than the change room!"

Cara watched the bickering fight until she saw someone sitting in a coffee shop with Samantha. Cara's jaw dropped. "Who's that with Samantha?"

Damon and Elena stopped bickering and looked over to the café. Damon groaned and then looked to Cara's whose jaw was open. Damon took his finger and closed it shut.

"My little brother." Damon frowned as Elena looked over to Cara.

"What's his name?" Cara asked.

"Stefan, I think we told you about him." Elena said as Stefan looked up and waved at them. Cara giggled and turned red.

"Oh my god. She's you six years ago." Damon frowned.

"What?" Elena asked.

"You thought Stefan was the best guy on the planet until you finally realized that I was the better, older, hotter brother so you switched from _Team Stefan _to _Team Damon._" Damon said with a smirk.

"You make it sound like I switched gender preferences." Elena sighed.

"No, because then I wouldn't get you in bed." Damon smirked. Elena laughed and Cara frowned at them.

"Too much information guys." Cara said as Elena's phone went off. Damon looked over to her and she checked out her text.

_Who's your friend? She seems to stare a lot. – Stefan. _

Damon smirked and said, "Ok, let's keep walking so he doesn't think that Cara here is a stalker."

"I'm just starring." Cara muttered.

_Cara, don't mind her we're just walking away. ~Elena._

Elena put her phone in her pocket and continued to walk away with Damon and Cara. Cara stopped at almost every store that had purple or dark blue in the window. Damon on the other hand stopped at every designer store.

_Do you mind introducing us later? – Stefan. _

_Nope, not at all. ~Elena. _

Damon was sitting on the change room couch with Elena as Cara came out with her purchases, still talking about Stefan. Damon rolled his eyes. He never did like the topic of Saint Stefan.

"What's he like?" Cara asked them.

"Brooding, depressing, buzz kill." Damon simply said. Elena frowned. "He can be those, but he's very sweet and caring."

"Says the girl who slept with him for about 6 months." Damon frowned.

"Hey, I only slept with him like twice." Elena shot back.

"How did you survive? We've been together since Friday and I've slept with you twice, and we did it in the shower once. So three times."

"Congratulations, you had me more times then Stefan, do you want a cookie?" Elena asked sarcastically.

"If my cookie is you then yes." Damon smirked. Cara looked back and smiled. "How many girlfriends has he had?"

"2 if you must know little Miss Questions." Damon said as she paid for the clothing. "Well I guess three with that new girl."

"Hmm, really." Cara smiled.

"Can we stop talking about Stefan, I never really have liked him." Damon said.

"He told me you two used to be best friends when you were human." Elena stated.

"Fine, fine. We were best friends but Katherine ruined that." Damon huffed. "Can we not talk about the past or Stefan?"

"Ok." Elena smiled as Damon put his arm around her as they walked to the exit.

_Do you and Cara want to come to the hotel room I have? –Stefan. _

_We actually have something to do, but how about tomorrow after school? ~Elena_

_Ok, do you need my information on where to find me? – Stefan_

_That'd be perfect! ~Elena_

_The Grand Pallor Hotel, Floor 34, Room 472 –Stefan _

_Ok, See you tomorrow? _

_Yeah, see you then._

"Now we have to make one more stop before, we have the whole night to ourselves." Damon smirked suggestively at Elena before starting to car and driving off to a field.

"What are we doing here?" Cara asked.

"We're here for a herb." Elena said as she got out and saw the variety of purple flowers.

"You're going to have to do it." Damon said as he sat on the hood of his car and sighed.

"Ok, just think, I won't be able to touch you all night." Elena smirked as she started to enter the field of flowers.

"You can get it off in the shower!" Damon retorted as Elena squat down and picked up a few flowers and looked over to Damon, "What do I do with them?"

"Just hold them until you come back and we'll put them in a jar or something." Damon frowned as he sat back onto the windshield and Cara came out.

"Why can't you go in there?" She asked. Damon looked over to her and said, "Poisonous to vampires, burns your skin, but not as bad as the sun."

"Why do you go out in the sun then? Shouldn't you technically be a pile of ash?" Cara asked harshly.

"Yeah, but I have this mystical little ring that protects me." Damon said pointing to the blue stone as Elena walked back with more vervain then he needed.

"Got enough?" Damon asked as Elena came out smelling almost repulsive to Damon.

"I figured I'd need some for around the house." Elena smirked.

"Oh, funny. It's like your trying to get rid of me." Damon frowned and got into the passengers seat and then backs out with a jar.

"Do you just keep a random jar in your dash?" Elena asked.

"It's none of your business." Damon laughed as he passed it to Elena. Elena cringed but placed the vervain in the jar and then into the backseat while Cara scooted in. Elena got into the passengers seat and Damon could feel his eyes burning up. He was so glad that he was using Elena's car and not his personal one.

"Are your eyes bugging you?" Elena asked with a laugh.

"Don't push it Elena, I could easily just as easily throw you out the door." Damon threatened.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Elena said with a sarcastic tone.

"Funny." Damon said as he drove back to the house. Damon stopped, turned off the car and only heard one person inside the house.

"There's only one person in the house." Damon stated as Cara grabbed the jar still unsure why they needed it.

"One? Drew or Katherine." Elena asked.

"Drew, there's a heartbeat." Damon stated. Damon looked around. Nightfall was here and he knew that Katherine was a nighttime hunter girl. She always hunted at night.

"She's out hunting, we can get it into his system and ready for tomorrow's or possibly even tonight's bite." Damon said as they all got out of the car.

"Bite?" Cara asked.

"I'll explain later." Elena said as they walked inside. Elena walked in and greeted Drew who seemed to be watching TV.

"Hey." Drew smiled.

"You want a coffee?" Elena asked as she brought the jar into the kitchen.

"Sure, I'd love some." Drew said as Cara took a seat and Damon made his way to the kitchen.

"Can you please go for a shower? Please? I don't want to have to go to that college cock blocked.

"What do I get out of it?" Elena asked as she squeezed some of the vervain flowers into a cup and then filled the rest with coffee.

"An orgasm?" Damon asked with a smirk. Elena rolled her eyes as she brought the coffee cup to Drew and he quickly chugged it. Elena smiled and then quickly disposed of all the flowers and she took away the scent with an air freshener that probably could out power the smell of gasoline.

"I'm home." Katherine's voice dripped through and Damon cringed as Elena walked into the bathroom to start the shower.

"Thank god, I was worried." Damon stated sarcastically as he walked into the bathroom behind Elena. Katherine heard a bicker until there was nothing except the two of them in the shower.

"Well I had some things to take care of." Katherine smirked and then looked to Cara.

"We'll be in the bedroom." Katherine smirked as she led Drew off. Cara was shocked. She looked just like Elena but she was blonde and seemed like a little bit of a bitch.

Cara walked into her room and started on that paper that was due the next day.

**X**

"Who were you texting?" Samantha asked as Stefan brought her home.

"An old friend." Stefan said.

"A girl old friend?" Samantha asked harshly.

"Yes, Elena and her friend Cara." Stefan said as they reached the porch steps.

"I don't like that! Especially you with me at the time." Samantha snapped.

"I'm with you?" Stefan asked. This was never discussed. He didn't even know.

"Not anymore!" Samantha said as she walked inside and slammed the door. Stefan frowned, what a bitch he thought as he walked away and towards the hotel. He had to clean the place up a little since he had Elena and Cara coming over the next day.

**X**

"Goal!" Jessica yelled as she stood up when Ovechkin scored a goal against Pittsburgh's goalie Fleury.

Matt smiled as they sat in his hotel room watching the hockey game. Jessica was totally into it and so was he. They took their teams and they were playing around.

"I'm going to lose five bucks." Matt said as she sat down beside him and smiled.

"Possibly, but I'm going to make some nachos. You want anything?" Jessica asked. Matt smiled and said, "Can you make salsa with them?"

"You have the ingredients?" Jessica asked. Matt shrugged his shoulders and said, "Probably, you stocked the whole fridge."

"Hmm, I'll check." She said as Matt followed her into the kitchen. A few minutes later and they had a nacho platter complete with salsa. The game ended with 5-2 for Washington and Matt paid up to Jessica.

"Well, I better get going, unfortunately school's tomorrow and I have to get some sleep." Jessica said as she gave a soft kiss to Matt and grabbed her belongings.

"I'll meet up with you there." Matt smiled.

"Meet me at the on campus Café at 7:30. Ok?" Jessica asked.

"Ok, but coffee's on you." Matt smiled.

"No it's technically on you." Jessica said with the five-dollar bill in her hand. Matt smiled as she walked out the door. Maybe he had finally found someone who was his equivalent.

**X**

"Do you want some?" Drew asked as Katherine licked up his neck.

"Yes." Katherine said as she extracted her fangs and dug them into his neck. Drew smirked and it started to feel great until Katherine started choking.

"Katherine?" Drew asked worldly as she fell to the ground and Damon and Elena burst into the room.

**X**

_Ok, next chapter's probably the last! Sorry, but I have a new story idea and I have to finish one to start another. And Our Past Haunts Us is only on like chapter 3! Review!  
_


	11. Wrapping It Up

Last Chapter, enjoy:

**X**

College Away From You 

Part Eleven: The End 

"Katherine?" Drew yelled as Damon and Elena came into the room.

"What's going on?" Drew asked as Damon took Katherine's unmoving body to the living room.

"You have to understand that Katherine's leaving you, she's not good for you." Elena said as she tried to keep Drew back and Damon said something to Katherine.

"Oh, whatever. I try to get you for years and you always are pushing me off for some guy that you supposedly have history with!" Drew snapped as he struggled to get out Elena's grip but she was surprisingly strong.

"You never asked me Drew, you never even gave off vibes that I could pick up on." Elena said as Damon threw Katherine over his shoulder.

"I'll be back." Damon said as he rushed off. Elena frowned and let go of Drew. Drew ran to the living room to see no one in the house. He frowned and Elena sat down next to him.

"She never loved you Drew, she compelled you to love her." Elena stated in a comforting way.

"Yes! She did! She even gave me this ring! Now that's she's gone I have nothing to live for!" Drew said as he got up from Elena.

"Drew…" Elena started as she turned to him but she was cut off with Drew's grunt and Elena's jaw dropped as she noticed that Drew had walked all the way to the kitchen and stabbed himself in the stomach.

"What are you thinking?" Elena screamed and took the knife out of his stomach and he flinched. Elena felt tears welling up and she shook Drew, "Wake up Drew, you can't die! Not now! I'm sorry, but she had to go!"

There was no response as someone walked into the living room and grabbed Elena waist and pulled her away from Drew.

"No! No!" She screamed and kicked until she heard the comforting voice of Damon.

"What happened?" He asked as he looked to the dead floor on the body.

"I told him that Katherine never truly loved him and he went all suicidal on me and now he's dead." Elena sobbed into Damon. Damon frowned not knowing what to do but stroke Elena's hair comfortingly as she cried into his chest.

Damon watched the dead body of Drew. He wasn't sure if him and Katherine had shared blood yet but it was soon proven true when Drew woke up and stretched out.

**X**

Cara had snuck out of her room to go for a walk. She was bored and she knew that Drew was with some girl and Damon was with Elena. It was boring when everyone else had someone to be around and here she was with no one.

Cara walked down the streets of the dark city and walked to a little Café that she knew was open twenty-four hours a day and she had to admit that the coffee there was the best she had ever tasted. Cara walked into the small building to see it almost empty as she walked up and ordered quickly before walking to where she was supposed to wait and scanned the room.

Cara's heart started to flutter when she saw that boy again, Stefan. She wanted to giggle at the name but kept herself in control as the man behind the counter handed her a coffee. She nodded to him and then walked to a small table not far away from Stefan's.

A few minutes went by with Cara occasionally looking over to Stefan who was indulged in a book. From what she could tell it was a copy of Withering Heights. Cara smiled and then she turned her head when he stretched and got up. She sat there as she took a swig of her coffee as Stefan began to pass by her.

Then he stopped and looked at her. He cocked his head and said, "You're Elena's friend, Cara? Right?" He asked as he stood at the small table's end.

"Yes, that is me. Do you want to sit down?" She asked.

"Sure, um, my name is Stefan Salvatore." He said with a smile. Cara smiled back and extended her hand to him and he shook it softly.

"I know, Damon and Elena told me about you." She smiled softly and he let out a small breath.

"Oh, yes I suppose they would know all about me." Stefan said jokingly.

"Yes, anyway I heard from Jessica that you're dating Samantha?" She asked frowning knowing that he probably had a girlfriend.

"No, I thought we were just friends who made a little drunken mistake, but she flipped out on me." Stefan said still remembering the incident and cringing at the way she yelled at him.

"Oh, too bad." Cara said with her heart now fluttering with hope.

"Yeah." She said. Stefan looked at her and said, "Do you go to college here?"

"Yes." She said softly.

"Then would you mind showing me around campus tomorrow?" Stefan asked.

"Oh, no problem! I'd love too!" Cara said quickly as Stefan chuckled and got up.

"Thanks, come on. I'll walk you to your car." He smiled. Cara giggled a little and then straightened up and she walked to her car.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow." She said as Stefan could hear the soft pitter-patter of her heart.

"See you." He said as he got into his car smiling, maybe the Elena phase was over.

**X**

Drew had awakened and had started to remember things like the compelling of him with Katherine.

"S-she didn't love me! She used me!" Drew yelled as Damon said in front of him with a mug of blood. Drew took it and gulped it down completely the transformation. Elena sighed and knew that Drew was officially a creature of the night or in this case, day with the ring Katherine had given him.

"I know, she did it to me too, and my brother and probably hundreds of other girls." Damon said as Elena said sitting down next to him.

"What did you do to her?" Asked Drew.

"I placed her in a cellar in Mystic Falls, where no one will find her." Damon smirked and Elena remembered the vervain cellar in the basement of the boarding house, Damon must've ran there and back and disposed of her.

"Oh." Drew simply said as she drank more of the blood.

"You're going to have to stay inside for a while Drew, you need to adjust to the change." Elena said with a sigh.

"For how long?" He asked.

"Until the cravings are gone, and you can control yourself." Damon said.

Drew sighed but agreed. "I'll stay inside, but can I go out in the daylight?"

"That ring that Katherine gave you is designed to prevent sunlight from harming vampires." Damon explained.

Damon explained a few more things and soon everyone was in bed and the sun was soon rising.

**X**

The sun rose and Elena found herself in her room with Damon cuddled in around her and she smiled, but they unfortunately had class. Elena shook Damon awake and in a few minutes he was awake and they were ready for the day.

Elena made herself some coffee as Damon explained some ground rules for Drew for the day. He quickly agreed to them as Cara walked out of her room and out the door without a word.

Elena smiled and then Damon and Elena were at the front parking lot.

"Ready for your first day?" Elena laughed.

"As long as I get you in the janitors closet sometime today then it's all good." He said as he leaned in a kissed her as he noticed Stefan on campus with that Cara girl.

He looked closer and saw they were holding hands. He laughed silently as Elena and Damon walked into the large building.

This was too be an interesting year…

**-Finish- **

**X**

**Don't know where to go from there. Just finished it up and I hope I didn't leave anything out, I know that there was no Jessica and Matt but I think I tied them up okay in the last chapter so no need. Review one last time and I love you all! Bye! – Taylor **


End file.
